


Hungry

by hikarichans



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, Deepthroat, F/M, Fingering, Hot Sex, I’m about to faint, Rough Sex, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, cum kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarichans/pseuds/hikarichans
Summary: You just can’t stop thinking about Bucky’s cock in your mouth.☆ - Bucky’s POV♡ - Reader’s POV





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Filthy!!!!!! The only word I can use to describe this one shot. I took inspiration from a manga so if you’ve read it.... wow. Anyways, should I start writing for Steve or Loki? They’re also my favorites but Bucky won’t stop pestering my mind but I mean..... I have no shame and I’m not really complaining \\(//∇//)\♡

♡

These thoughts... is it even healthy to think about it so much? It won’t stop bugging my head. Like it’s stuck in the back of my mind. The only thing that matters to me right now. An insatiable hunger for James. James Buchanan Barnes. I want to kiss him, litter kisses all over his gorgeous face, make him moan my name just from toying with him, make him cum all over my hands, make him cum  _in_ my mouth. This hunger I’ve been feeling all night long, it’s my hunger to feel his cock slide down my throat as he thrusts inside my mouth and uses me to his will. That sensation of being completely in his command sends me into oblivion. I want to drink his cum. So badly.

But this is bad. We’re only friends with benefits. We fuck when we want to. But now I really _need_ him to quench my thirst for his cum. I’ve never really thought about how he tasted whenever I blow him, the aftertaste always gone after a few seconds. But now that I’m thinking about it, I love the way he tastes. The heaviness of his girth in my mouth. Fuck I’m not even making any sense. It’s 1 a.m and he’s probably asleep in his own apartment. I’ve already crawled inside my bed, took a shower which was really refreshing, drank lots of water, but the hunger is still there. My body still feels heavy. Like there’s a weight on top of me that just won’t go away unless I do something about it. What scares me is that I’m fully aware of what I want.

I try to ignore it. Tried to fall asleep all night. I’ve counted 152 sheeps to no avail. Tried covering eyes with my arms so I couldn’t see any traces of light from my lamp beside my bed. Tried drinking milk...... but it’s all a waste. I’ve been laying on my bed for the past three hours. It’s so hot in here, fuck. I just couldn’t sleep. It’s almost impossible to even close my eyes. I don’t understand what’s going on with my body. I went home earlier from work because I felt sluggish and unwell. Tony Stark completely understood my circumstances, but he doesn’t know I’ve been lusting over his teammate this whole night. My cheeks are probably as red as a tomato by now. I glance down. 

 _Why the fuck are my panties soaking wet?_ Why? Why is my cunt dripping so much. There is no biological explanation for this. I can’t just crave for someone’s cum like that. It’s not logical. I’ve masturbated three times tonight. Nothing fucking works and it’s frustrating me. Is this for real? I’ve never experienced anything like this before. I’m like a bitch in heat. I shove my head further into my fluffy pillow. Groaning internally, I realized there’s no point in thinking about it. I should adress it loud and clear. I need to masturbate yet again if I’m going to sleep. I grabbed the dildo I put away just an hour ago and rubbed it up and down my sex. It feels so fucking good. My pussy clenches in anticipation. I play with my right nipple a little bit, pulling on it like how James would. He has always loved my boobs. He says it fits his hands so perfectly, like it was just made for him. And fuck I agree with him so much. I’m made for him to use. I don’t think I can function without his cock pounding into me wherever he can think of every other week. 

I slide in the dildo with my right hand as I rub my clit with my other hand, making rough movements on top of my clit. I moan when the dildo reaches into a part of me I know only James has been. But nothing could come close to how amazing and full James’ cock can make me feel. I pick up the pace on both of my clitoris and pushing the dildo in and out of my cunt still leaves a dent I know only James can fulfill. Ever since James and I started to fuck, I haven’t been masturbating. It’s not that I don’t like doing it anymore, but it just doesn’t feel as good. But now as my hands start to wear out from playing with myself, it does. It feels good because underneath my eyelids its James’ body on top of me what I’m imagining. Fucking me rough and hard like he usually does. Calling me whatever names he deems necessary to call me. Right now I’m panting so loudly I hope my neighbors don’t hear my headboard banging against the thin walls.  I feel my hips trying to push the dildo deeper inside me of me even though it’s physically impossible, but right now I just don’t care. What..... the hell is wrong with me? 

I gasp as my dildo hits my g-spot because it feels so fucking good and so sweet, a spot that whenever is caressed would send my back arching and cunt clenching for more. I feel more of my juices dripping down and sliding between my asscheeks, coating my bed comforter with juices. I find myself hungrier and hungrier, and these thoughts just won’t stop filling my head. Why, why am I having these thoughts? I’m thinking about James sitting on the edge of the bed, legs sprawled out, fisting his cock using his talented hands as I kneel in front of it, watching how his cock bobs up and down. I want to fucking suck on it, lick the underside, take his balls inside my mouth and feel it pulsate. Imagining how much cum he can spurt on my face makes me want to release faster. I just want to drink James’ cum. This is bad, this is so fucking bad. What do I do? I just really want to drink James’ cum. I put three of my fingers inside my mouth and start to daydream it was Bucky’s thick cock inside it. By now saliva is dripping all over my face, wetting my chest and breasts. My hair is a mess, and my orgasm is so fucking close. James James James James James. I hear my own voice chanting inside of my head as I squirt all over the dildo. My cunt is gushing with clear liquid and I feel like I’m satisfied but my tongue still wants to taste James.

Tears are dripping down my cheeks as I lay down on my bed. It’s wet underneath me. It’s fucking embarrassing to me just to think about how hungry I am for James. Like I haven’t had sex for years. I try to take for a breather. I drank a couple more glasses of water. It’s hot. Summer is coming and my room is becoming more humid. Maybe that’s why I’m so thirsty. Maybe that’s why I’m having these thoughts. And tomorrow is the fucking weekend. I’m supposed to see James tomorrow in his apartment. Just my luck. I’m going to look like an absolute wreck. 

Even after four orgasms I’m still horny. In fact, I’m hornier and thirstier. I masturbated until who knows when..... and who knows how much...I push myself until I lost consciousness, but at the back of my head I still knew all I wanted was James’ cum sliding down my throat. 

☆

“Since your body feels sluggish and heavy, maybe we should go to the doctor?” When she came in the house, she looked exhausted. Maybe her work was too much yesterday and she got sick. Being a super soldier means I don’t get sick very easily. I have to understand there are people around me that needs to go to the doctor sometimes even though I do not. “I’ll take you there?” I offered. She’s just sitting there on the couch, looking lifeless. “Drink, doll.” I squatted in front of her to take a good look of her face. She’s flushed, cheeks burning red like it usually does when she’s embarrassed. I took the water bottle that was sitting beside me and opened the lid. “I don’t want to go to the hospital, James,” she explained. “What do you mean no?” I sighed loudly. “I’ll get better in no time,” she continued. She took the water bottle from my hand but due to her weakness it fell from her’s and spilled everywhere. “Is it really that bad?” Her body struggles to move so I pull her and tried to carry her into my room so she could sleep on it. I placed a hand on her forehead but it’s not really hot. What’s the matter with her? Is she just tired or is she really sick? 

♡

As James holds me in his arms, I find myself trying to catch his scent. He smells so fucking good. I’m not even sick or tired, I’m just hazy because now that I’m in his house and I’m so close to getting what I want, I become weaker and needier. My throat is still dry so with a weak voice I asked for water. What surprised me was James kissed me instead with a mouthful of water. James’ lips. The best lips I’ve ever kissed, a lot of times it is extremely chapped because he lacks of hydration during missions, but today it’s fucking supple and I can’t get enough of it. Now that James was kissing me with almost no more water to offer, my body feels even more hotter. I’m moaning into his mouth and I open my eyes only to meet his. The iciest blue eyes greet me, with lust evident in his gaze. “T-that’s enough, doll,” he stutters through our kisses. I almost don’t want to let him go. With all my might I push him down to the couch and climb on top of him, the arousal inside his jeans growing underneath my own. James, why do you taste so damn good? It’s melting my brain with so much heat. 

☆

Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with her? She’s incredibly needy today. I mean, I’m not complaining but don’t I deserve an explanation to why she’s acting like this? As I look through my lashes to see the sweat dripping down her forehead. She’s kissing me with such willpower it’s making my blood go south to my cock. She’s usually feisty whenever we fuck, throwing comments here and there that I appreciate, but seeing her this compliant and  _soft_ makes it unbearably hard for me not to lose my restraint and just fuck her silly. She bites my lip all of a sudden and blood starts to drip, but she shows no sign of stopping. What’s gotten into her? I push her away without no force to make her look at me. Her eyes are droopy, tears messing up her mascara. Fuck, she looks ruined. This is how she looks after we’ve finished fucking. 

“Doll, what’s wrong? You’re acting really weird and it’s worrying me! Just tell me what’s wrong and we’ll figure it out!” She moves the hand I used to cup her jaw and brings it into her mouth. She sucks on two of my fingers almost immediately, a look of hunger lingering underneath her pupils. I took notice it has dilated, a body language that shows lust. She’s leaning towards me, the modest blouse she was wearing was unbuttoned on top, giving me a look of her magnificent tits. “I don’t know what happened,” she started. I looked back into her eyes as she begins to elaborate why she’s acting this way to me. “James, please,” she pleades softly. “I’m sorry, I just don’t know what’s wrong with me.” She looks up at me with her puppy eyes and wrecked face. Tears were starting to dry and her lips appear to be pink as she keeps wetting my fingers with her saliva. 

Her hands move to where my zipper is and she opens it with one swift motion. Her hands are already wrapping itself around my cock. Her face follows suit and now she’s kneeling in front of me, face just in front of where my angry red cock was standing up. “I’m sorry I’m being super disgusting right now, but since last night I’ve been wanting this,” she pulls out my cock completely from my jeans and starts slapping it against her face. “I’ve been feeling strange.” She breathes in the scent of my cock and lets out the most satisfied moan I’ve ever heard in my life. “I can’t take it anymore, I’m sorry.” And with that she puts the tip of my shaft inside her mouth. Is this what she’s been thinking about this past hour? Even before she came here she said she’s been thinking about it. Fuck, it makes my dick rock hard just thinking about her playing with her pussy as she thinks about sucking me off. 

“You want to drink my cum so badly it’s unbearable? What a good little cockslut you are, doll. You’re hungry for my cum. You want to feel it slide down your throat as I claim your body, don’t you? Fucking whore.” She moans out loud at my statement and takes me in deeper. I can feel my cock pulsating against the velvety walls of her throat. “So fucking deep, doll. Get in there. Take my cock further into your slutty mouth. Good girl.” I stroke her hair softly as she continues to bob her head up and down expertly. She’s not even taking a second to breathe, like it’s her job to please me with her mouth. She looks up to me and her expression made me wanna cum right then and there. She looks thoroughly fucked but not there yet. I know she won’t be satisfied until I give her what she wants. “Your cock,” she says as she licks along the vein on my cock. She takes one of my balls into her mouth as she massages the other one with her hand. “is so tasty.” 

“Get your mouth in there once more, doll. That’s it. Naughty girl. You’re gonna make my dick melt if you do that any longer.” I yank her legs open and push her hands closer to her sex so she can play with herself as she pleases me. This earns me a moan. She sticks her tongue out as I fuck her mouth. As I look down on her and look at her eyes, a sign that she wants me to fully destroy her, it makes my blood boil. She shouldn’t have a look full of love as I use her throat for my satisfaction. But here she is, doing just that. Fuck this. I’m letting go all of my restraint. “You better not complain about this later, okay doll?” She nods to my question and I chuckle. 

♡

James puts both of his hands on the back of my head and pushes his cock inside my mouth until it touches the back of my throat. My skin is hot and adrenaline is coursing through my veins at how exciting and sexy it is. My head and throat hurts but it feels so good to be used by James like this, to be someone that belongs to be on his feet, to please him like a good girl. I whimper in happiness as his cock once again rubs on the back of my throat. “I’m going to cum doll, do you want it? Swallow it like the good cockslut you are? Yeah.” He strokes his dick with my saliva and his pre-cum still dripping and coating it as I wait on my knees for his cum. His cum that I’ve been craving for since last night. I’m finally getting it. I’ve never been this excited all my life. “Open up, doll.” 

He sprays thick coats of cum onto my face, the feeling of hot white sticky cum staining my cheeks making me cum. I start to rub my clit violently, and in mere seconds I squirt all over his wooden floor. He laughs and kisses me even though my face and lips are a mess because of him. “Was it delicious, doll? Everything you’ve been craving?” I nod against his lips. I pull away from him to answer. “Tastiest thing I’ve ever had.” He pushes me once more into the couch and hooks both of my legs using my arms, all spread out for him. He takes whatever cum was left on my face with his fingers and pushes three thick fingers inside of me. Working it in and out of me with a fast pace. “Holy fuck, James,” I pant loudly as he grazes my g-spot only using his fingers. My man is just talented like that. He dives in and starts eating me out, rubbing his nose against my clit like how he knows I like it. 

“You smell and taste so fucking good, doll. Eating you out is like having a full course meal for me and I’m hungry.” I giggle loudly because of his statement. I play with my nipples as he fucks me with his soft tongue, plunging it in and out of my greedy pussy hole. “I want to cum inside you, doll. Can I?” I shook my head and pull James’ face away from my cunt, kissing him. The taste of juices from my pussy still lingering on his tongue. “I want you to just cum in my mouth today please. I’m hungry for your cum, James. Please, please, please,” I beg weakly. “I want seconds, James.”

* * *

“This fucking pussy!” James panted into my ears as he violently thrusts his cock inside of me. It’s making my eyes roll back and my lungs begging for oxygen. He doesn’t let me relax at all. He’s completely giving his all to fuck me. “That’s the spot, James! There!” With precision he thrusts his hips to where exactly I asked for him to fuck. At this point we didn’t even mind whoever was walking down the hallway of James’ apartment, we were too driven my lust and desire to even function. We went to our basic instinct as animals to fuck each other as hard and rough as we could. “So fucking deep, baby. Just the way I like it. You’re so good, James.” Incoherent words keep coming out of my mouth. The only thought running through my head was the appreciation I have for how talented James is at fucking me.

”I’m gonna cum, doll.” He annouce. I freeze and hold his chin to make him look at me. “In my mouth, just like you promised please.” He chuckles and miraculously started to go even faster in and out of my cunt, like it was the trigger to make him go faster. I pull his face and kiss him with hunger, playing with his tongue until saliva was dripping from both of our chins. I nibble on his earlobe as his thrusts began to become more erratic and unpredictable. “I should really come inside you, doll. Your greedy cunt is sucking me so tightly.”  I chant his name over and over again, begging him to cum inside my mouth. “Should I dump it inside of your cunt?” 

Breathless, I bite on his neck and he groans in defeat, making me laugh. “That’s what you get asshole!” I shout into his ear. James grins and continues to thrust. Sometimes I feel like the tip of his cock is just outside of my womb because of how deep he gets. “Since you begged like the good cockslut you are,” he pulls out slowly and almost immediately my pussy gushes out harshly, squirt flying everywhere and on the bed. To prolong my orgasm, he rubs my cunt with his palm and licks specifically on my clit to make me become overly sensitive. “You’re so fucking cute when you’re hungry for cum, doll. Can’t get enough of your slutty face.”

“Open again, doll.” I open my mouth and pull it wider with my fingers to make it clear where I want him to cum in. He fists his cock on more time before shooting his semen into my mouth. He’s salty, tangy, but he tastes sweet too. Probably because he loves plums so much and eats them daily. I gather whatever he spilled that didn’t make it inside my mouth and pushed it inside. I swallow everything he offered me and presented it to him so he could see I drank it all down. “One more time, please.” 


End file.
